wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 8, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The January 8, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 8, 2019 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Episode summary Rey Mysterio & Mustafa Ali vs Samoa Joe & Andrade "Cien" Almas Two super pairs were formed as Andrade “Cien” Almas teamed with Samoa Joeto take on Rey Mysterio and SmackDown LIVE’s newest sensation, Mustafa Ali. All four Superstars have crossed paths in recent weeks and will compete in the Royal Rumble, setting the stage for an explosive tag team bout tonight. Mysterio and Ali used their dynamic and explosive arsenals to keep Almas and Joe reeling in the early goings, but Joe and Andrade neutralized their opponents as the contest progressed. Rey and Mustafa refused to stay down, but were often put there, such as when Joe caught a flying Ali on the floor and chucked him right over the announcer’s table. Still, in the match’s pivotal moments, it appeared that Rey and Ali were closing in on victory, but with Joe and Ali both downed on the outside, Almas countered a 619 and dropped The Ultimate Underdog with his signature Hammerlock DDT for what was arguably the biggest win of El Idolo’s career. The Usos vs The Bar The Usos had a prime chance to get right back into SmackDown Tag Team Championship contention, as a win against The Bar tonight would earn them a future title opportunity. The Usos brought their best against Sheamus & Cesaro and appeared to have the reigning champions reeling after a series of jaw-dropping dives and high-impact strikes. However, momentum shifted quickly when Mandy Rose, who has been trying to drive a wedge between Naomi and Jimmy Uso, arrived on stage in only a towel and flip flops, claiming that she had lost her gear and asking Jimmy if she had left it in his hotel room. SNAP. The Bar immediately capitalized on the distraction, as Sheamus knocked Jimmy off the apron and gave Cesaro the opening to connect with the Neutralizer on Jeyfor the win. Sheamus & Cesaro would have little time to celebrate, however, as The Miz arrived, congratulated The Bar on their big victory and then gave them the “opportunity” to defend their titles against him and his new tag team partner Shane McMahon at the Royal Rumble. The Bar didn’t seem too grateful to face an “untested, uncoordinated dysfunctional duo with daddy issues,” but then swiftly consulted with one another and accepted via Sheamus Brogue Kicking Miz in the face. Charlotte Flair vs Becky Lynch vs Carmella With the opportunity to challenge SmackDown Women’s Champion Asuka for the title at Royal Rumble, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Carmella squared off in a high-stakes Triple Threat Match. All three Superstars brought their best in pursuit of locking up the coveted title match in Phoenix, Arizona. This raucous contest saw everything from Carmella silencing all her doubters by taking total control of the bout and pummeling her opponents, Flair connecting with a massive moonsault on both her foes and Lynch unleashing a blistering attack. All three Superstars seemingly had their chances to secure victory, but The Man recovered from a vicious spear at the hands of Charlotte, and after Carmella dropped Flair with a kick, Lynch synched in the Dis-arm-her on The Princess of Staten Island to get the tapout victory, securing the SmackDown Women’s Championship opportunity against Asuka at Royal Rumble. The Empress of Tomorrow arrived after Becky’s victory, and the two combatants faced off. Both women were spirited as they exchanged words and stared each other down, but one fact was vividly clear: Becky Lynch is ready for Asuka. Results * Tag Team Match: Andrade "Cien" Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) & Samoa Joe defeated Mustafa Ali & Rey Mysterio * Triple Threat Match: Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair & Carmella by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes